When Things Go Wrong- The Camping Trip
by justanotherboringbandwhore
Summary: When things go wrong on a camping trip, what can the team do?
1. Chapter 1

Hey, i have rewritten the chapters for you guys because i thought they weren't good enough and wanted to make them better. I need reviews not because i want them but because otherwise i can't tell if you like them or not and i don't want to write for people if they don't like it, i will also need suggestions and what pairings you want to see more of! Thank you for the reviews and follows on the first write of the story, it means so much, Thanks guys~Riot :3

"Now" the Head of M.I.9 said smugly, "make yourself comfortable" she urged and nodded at the black leather sofa's, Carrie, Rose and Oscar were already sat on one, on the other sofa Stark was seated smirking as he eyed and Stella up, Stella hated him with a passion so she sat next to Carrie who was muttering something about Stark being a prick under her breath.

"Where is Agent London?" The Head asked as if it was the most ridiculous thing in the world that Frank was a few minutes late, when she knew that Frank London was late for everything.

"Probably with those juvenile agents"Stark muttered.

"And what's wrong with that?" Carrie yelled angrily as she stood up, Stella had only met Carrie a few times but she already knew she had a fiesty personality and a short fuse.

Just then Frank burst through the door, he cleared his throat and straightened out his creased suit. "Sorry i'm late maam". He took his seat next to Stark.

"So can we begin?" The Head asked dissaprovingly. Frank nodded. "Right well as part of our team work skills week we want to send you on a 3 day expedition along with the other MI High teams".

"What? But why me" Stark shrieked loud enough that people in Mexico could probably hear, well Frank thought anyway. Him and Stella just smirked at each other.  
The head of M.I.9 just glared at him, "Because you need the experience".

"See you there camping buddy" Carrie grinned patronizingly, jokingly punching Stark's shoulder. She was laughing so hard at Stark's angry face, Oscar just sniggered as they left the room along with Rose. Stella and Frank smirked as Stark started spluttering with anger and then he started to storm out shaking his head. Stella and Frank walked after him trying to contain their laughter.

"Preposterous" Stark said stalking off in the opposite direction to Frank and Stella, as soon as he was out of ear-shot Stella and Frank released the laughter they had been holding for the past 30 seconds.

"Shame it's this weekend" He said as him and Stella had planned a date for Saturday evening.  
"Guess we can just delay" Stella smiled, Lenny, Daisy, Blane and Vinnie walked towards them, heading to the office.  
"Ah Lenny" Frank said.  
"Hello Frank, haven't seen you in a while" Lenny replied.  
"Yes, are you going to the head's office?" Frank asked.  
"Yes why?"  
"We've just come, lets just say if you have any plans this weekend you might have to cancel" Frank said raising his eyebrows as him and Stella headed to the base to tell their junior agents about their new plans for the weekend.  
"I just hope Tom takes it well" Stella smirked as she thought what Tom's reaction would be. Frank just groaned and she laughed before opening the door to HQ.

So thanks for reading please review with what pairings you want more of!~Riot!


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok, Chapter 2 please review with what you liked, constructive criticism is also very welcome :)~Riot!**

"Did you guys hear about Frank and Stella?" Aneisha asked her team, she was resisting the urge to jump up and down.  
"What?" Zoe asked happily.  
"They're getting back together" She whispered, scared that Stella would hear her. This however was very unlikely as they were standing in their school hallway.  
"No way" Dan muttered shaking his head disbelievingly.  
"Yeah" Aniesha said, "I saw them together".  
"Doing what?" Tom asked looking grossed out.  
Just then their pencils started to flash red, they grinned at each other before running to the caretakers cupboard, which was the enterance to the secret MI9 base underneath their school.  
Zoe pushed the lightswitch cover to the right to reveal a thumb scanner, she put her thumb on it until she heard the soft click of the lock, she placed the cover back on and the four agents stepped into the cramped box size cupboard, closed the door and pulled the broomstick handle down.  
They whooshed down in the lift and stepped out of the doors, "So Frank" Aniesha yelled running into HQ, "You and Stella got any dates planned?".  
Frank stepped out of the way to reveal Stella sat in the office chair looking at her disaprovingly, "Hi Neish" Stella smirked.  
"Hi Stella" She whispered nervously.  
"Tomorrow we are going on a camping trip" Frank stated, "Its only one night, so two days".  
"Camping?" Tom groaned.  
"Yes, its a teamwork thing" Stella said.  
"But we work well as a team" Dan frowned.  
"You will have to work with the old MI High teams" Frank explained.  
"So that's Blane, Daisy, Lenny, Rose, Oscar, Carrie, Vinnie and Stark" Stella smiled.  
"Good luck packing, we'll let your parents know" Frank waved the team off.  
"Don Giovanni's?"Frank asked.  
Stella smiled and nodded, the pair grabbed their coats and left.

**Thanks for reading please review~Riot!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3! Again, reviews make me really happy and i need to know what you guys want! But thanks for just reading. The excitement will start in hopefully the next few chapters! Tell me if you like Carrie/Stark drama? ~Riot**

It was 9 in the morning on the Saturday, Frank, Stella and Lenny were in the base, the other agents should be arriving soon.

Sure enough 5 minutes later Zoe and Dan came down in the lift, they were just wearing jeans and a t-shirt because it would be more comfortable for the 2 hour coach journey they had to endure. Each of them had a medium sized hold-all, carrying all the stuff they needed for the weekend.  
After 20 minutes all the agents, apart from Stark, were in the base. Tom and Aneisha were sat at the table holding hands and quietly talking. Carrie, Daisy, Rose, Vinnie, Blane, Daisy, Zoe and Dan were also sat at the table but laughing and joking, mainly about Stark being a tight ass.  
They heard a door slam and Stark came out of one of the rooms connected to HQ, his white top was covered in jet-black fuel, it was also sprayed over his red face. All the agents laughed at him, especially Carrie.  
"I slipped in oil at the petrol station" He muttered with his teeth gritted.  
"Guess you could say you were a bit of a slippy customer" Carrie said and everyone, including Stella, Frank and Lenny laughed.  
"Shut up, you stupid girl" Stark shouted.  
"It was only a joke" Carrie whispered as she ran from the room.  
Oscar quickly followed, "Well done" He hissed at Stark.

"Are you alright?" He asked putting his arm around her.  
"It was only a joke" She whispered.  
"I know" He said, resting his chin on her head.  
They heard a cough and turned around to see Aneisha in the doorway awkwardly, "Stella says we have to go now" She said.  
"Okay, thanks Neish" Oscar replied.

*10 minutes later...*  
The team of 14 got onto the mini bus, Lenny was driving so that meant that one person would have to sit alone which would inevitably be Stark since everyone was mad at him for making Carrie upset.  
Frank and Stella were sat behind Lenny.  
Stark was sat across the walkway from them by himself.  
Dan and Zoe were sat behind him and Aniesha and Tom were across from them.  
Daisy and Blane were still arguing over who would get the window seat, eventually Daisy won, of course, Blane should have known she would.  
Oscar and Carrie were sat by them and Vinnie and Rose were behind them.

*20 minutes later...*  
"Last night was great" Frank said into Stella's hair, he had his arms wrapped around her waist and her head was on his chest.  
"Mmmh" She agreed.  
Stark could hear Stella and Frank being a lovey dovey, telling each other that they loved each other, it was so annoying and he was really jealous because he used to fancy Stella in training but she'd choosen Frank even though he'd been a higher clearance level than Frank.  
Zoe was giggling because she could hear Stark hissing about Frank and Stella and she found it really funny. Dan could also hear and he had told everyone behind him who were all now laughing.  
Daisy had fallen asleep in Blane's arms, "i should've had the window seat, i would have used it better" Blane sulked.  
Rose and Vinnie just laughed at him.  
Tom and Neish were giggling, their hands were intertwined and they were sat as close as possible.  
Carrie was fast asleep on Oscar's chest, she'd been crying because Stark shouted at her and was so tired.

*3o minutes later...*  
"Frank are we stopping?" Lenny asked.  
"Yeah im sure everyone could use a stretch" He said.  
Lenny pulled up at the service station, it was 10:30 and it was cold on the minibus, everyone woke up their partners and got off.  
They all went off inside the service station and locked Stark, who was still sleeping, in the van.  
Frank, Stella and Lenny went for a coffee whilst Zoe, Dan, Aneisha, Tom, Carrie, Oscar, Rose, Vinnie, Daisy and Blane walked around the shops.  
"What are marshmallows?" Zoe asked picking up a pack.  
"You've never had a marshmallow?" Daisy shrieked.  
"No Dais, i doubt SKUL had a marshmallow factory" Blane said, Daisy elbowed him in the ribs and glared at him.  
"How about we do the Chubby Bunny Challenge?" Aneisha asked.  
Everyone agreed apart from Zoe, she just looked confused.  
"I'll explain, basically.." Aniesha started as Dan went off to buy the marshmallows, "you put a marshmallow in your mouth and say Chubby Bunny, the game is over when you cant say it anymore".  
"Or you vomit" Oscar chipped in.  
"The winner is the one who has the most in their mouth" Blane finished.

The 10 teenagers sat in the coffee shop and were about to start, "Wait" Tom said, "I'll get us some napkins so we can spit them in".  
Tom returned with a handful of napkins and placed them on the table.  
"Okay, i'll start, then go clockwise around the table" Aniesha said.  
It would go, Aneisha, Zoe, Dan, Blane, Daisy, Rose, Vinnie, Oscar, Carrie, the finally Tom.  
Aneisha put a pink marshmallow into her mouth, "Chubby Bun-"  
"But why is it called Chubby Bunny?" Zoe asked, everyone groaned and Tom face-planted the table.

**Mi High Series 7 starts on the 15th of January, i think, it was on one of the cast member's twitter and if you haven't watched the trailer go watch it it is . Thanks for reading~Riot!**


	4. Chapter 4

**I am so sorry guys I have been kinda depressed recently that is why I am still awake at 3am :( but yeah my Instagram is justanotherboringbandwhore so I will follow you back ;) please review :* Also some of the pairings won't be romantic as people think it's too much so yeah but Frella, Zan, and Blaisy will definitely be continued :)~Riot!**

"Chubby Bunny" Dan said, putting yet another marshmallow into his mouth, he'd chickened out and decided to go last. His cheeks were full of marshmallows.  
"Guys we have to go" Stella said, Dan turned to look at her and she burst out laughing, "What are you doing?".  
"Chubby Bunny Challenge" Dan said as a marshmallow fell out of his mouth.  
Stella shook her head, still chuckling as she walked back to the bus.  
"I WON" Zoe yelled as she stood up and ran towards the bus, Dan spat the marshmallows out on the table and ran after her yelling, "No you didn't i did".  
The rest of them left, leaving the soggy marshmallows for the poor waitress to clean up.  
They got back to the mini van where Stark was still asleep and jumped in.  
"You didn't win" Dan muttered.  
"Yes i did" Zoe said indignantly.  
"No you didn't"  
"Who cares?" Oscar said, because Carrie was asleep again and he didn't want anyone to wake her.  
"I love you Dan" Zoe whispered.  
"I love you too Zoe" Dan whispered back.  
Zoe fell asleep in Dan's arms.

Lenny pulled up beside a field, it was quite late and everyone was tired.

"We need to work out the tents so who are staying together?" Stella said.

"Me, You, Lenny and Stark in one" Frank whispered to Stella.

"Carrie, Oscar, Rose, Daisy, Blane, Vinnie, Aneisha and Tom in another" Stella said.

"Zoe and Dan on their own" Frank said, unhappily.

"Do you trust them?" Stella asked.

"It's not trust..."

"Do you trust them?"

"Yes but..."

"Well then" Stella said indignantly before marching off to tell everyone where they would be sleeping.

After little struggle the tents we're put up, there was only one major incident in which the tent had collapsed on Tom and since it was 8 birth it was such a struggle to get out of that he'd almost had a panic attack but they got him out before he suffocated or panicked too much.

They were all now sat on logs around the campfire drinking hot chocolate and roasting marshmallows.

Zoe had her head on Dans shoulder, and he had his arms around her waist. "I like hot chocolate" Zoe said enthusiastically. Dan just smiled at his girl, he loved calling her that, his girl.

Frank had his arm around Stella and they were talking about the old days with Lenny.

Daisy and Blane were talking to Rose, Vinnie, Aneisha and Tom, Daisy was snuggled into Blane. Tm and Aneisha we're holding hands when suddenly Aneisha screamed really loudly...

**Sorry this is short but I don't have the energy I will try and post ASAP ~Riot!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry for the lack of updates i am planning a few more stories and i have been watching Pokemon~ Riot!**

Daisy noticed why Aneisha was squealing and dragged her away.

"OH...MY...GODDDD" She squealed.

"Shhh, no one knows yet" Daisy hissed.

"Knows about what?" Zoe asked.

Daisy sighed and held her hand out, "This" She sighed.

Zoe frowned before seeing the ring, "OHHHHHH" She said.

"When did he propose?" Aneisha asked excitedly.

"Last night" Daisy replied.

"Whats going on?" Asked Stella coming around the corner.

Daisy held her hand out. "Wow, its really beautiful when did he propose?"

"Last night" all 3 girls said at once.

"Well, lets hope you'll get to see your little boyfriend again" Said a voice, all four turned and saw about 20 Korps agents.

The rest of the team heard a piercing screaming, which Blane identified as Daisy's.

"Daisy?" Blane screamed.

"Blane" She screamed back, Blane, Frank and the other agents followed.

"Stella?" Frank asked worridly as they turned the corner they saw Stella trying to fight a big, burly Korps agent, he ran towards her and grabbed her by the waist, but the Korps agent had been prepared for this and quickly pulled her back.

"Zoe" Dan shouted as he fought off about 4 Korps agents in an attempt to get to her, but it was too late, Korps had taken Stella, Zoe, Aniesha, Daisy and they'd forced their way into the camp to get Rose.

Carrie, Oscar, Frank, Dan, Lenny, Tom, Vinnie and Blane were sat around the campfire, completely helpless. Stark was on the phone to the Head of MI9.

"Mmmh, Okay, i'll tell them" He said.

Frank immediately leapt up, "What did she say?".

"There's nothing we can do now, They are trying to find the van"

"We need to get home" Frank said in a panicked tone.

"No" Lenny said calmly, "we need to get some sleep then drive home in the morning".

"But.." Dan started.

"He's right" Frank sighed.

Tom had his arm around Dan, in a brotherly way, "They'll be alright" Lenny reassured them.

Dan, Tom, Blane and Frank couldn't sleep so they were awake around the campfire whilst everyone was fast asleep.

"I think i should tell you guys something, its important" Frank said, he ran his hands through his hair.

"Ow" Daisy yelled as she was thrown into a small room, she was relieved to find that she was beside Rose and Aneisha.

"Zoe?, Aniesha?, Daisy?, Rose?" Stella asked.

"Yeah, we're all okay" Rose replied.

"I dont think were in the same room" Rose said, "I cant see you".

"Stella?" Zoe and Aneisha asked, they had become quite close to Stella and now they were worried.

"It's alright, it'll be okay" Stella replied.

"Now" They heard The Crime Minister say, as she opened Stella's cell, "Are you going to cooperate?" She asked.

Stella shook her head.

"Fine" The Crime Minister snapped her fingers which signaled for the two guards to grab Aniesha.

They pinned her arms behind her back which made Aneisha cry out in pain.

"Neish, OKAY OKAY, i'll cooperate" Stella cried.

"No Stella don't" Aneisha said.

"What do i have to do?" She asked.

The Crime Minister, once again, clicked her fingers and the guards threw Aniesha back, locked the door and grabbed Stella, twisting her hands behind her back.

"Stella!" The 4 girls were shouting as Stella was dragged away.

The guards took Stella into a room and tied her up, "Make a call Agent Knight" The C.M sniggered as she tossed the small pay-as-you-go phone in Stella's direction.

She dialed the number, it rang for 2 rings before Frank answered.

"Stella?!" He immediately questioned, that was why he wouldn't sleep, he knew this would happen.

"Frank!" She said down the phone.

The Crime Minister snatched the phone, "Agent London, if you ever want to see your girlfriend, you will bring me Agent Tupper".

"Don't do it" Stella screamed.

"Shut up!" The CM snarled and kicked Stella in the leg.

"Okay, i'll do it" Frank said quickly, much to the distress of Stella.

The Crime Minister had found a new host for The Mastermind, a girl of Zoe's, age, height and build, they had the same hair colour and also the same eye colour. It was one of Zoe's eighty twins -Keri.

**Plot Twist :O- Sorry for the lack of updates, i will hopefully have the next one up in the next few days as i do not write ahead- i have had writers block and now have major ideas for this story and a few new ones so i will be writing them too and there will hopefully be more Zan! Thanks for reading- please review! I bet none of you thought this would happen right? :D~Riot!  
**


	6. Chapter 6

"What's happening and what did you need to tell us?" Dan asked.

"Well that was Stella, they want Tom and i think i know why" Frank replied.

Tom frowned, "Me?, they usually want Zoe".

"Shh Tom, let Frank tell us" Dan replied, annoyed that he didn't really know what was going on, he just wanted Zoe back.

"Well, we got a tip-off that Korps has found that one of Zoe's twins" Frank explained.

"Like Kloe?" Tom asked.

Dan was, again, annoyed.

"Yes but not Kloe, her name is V.9.5.K.3.R.1" Frank explained again.

"Keri" Tom said.

"Yes, quite, she is planned to be the host of The Mastermind" Frank continued.

"But that's good" Dan frowned, confused as to why they would need Tom.

"No, its not" Tom caught on, "Dr Steinberg's dead so they want ME to transfer The Mastermind into Keri- but they won't have a purpose for Zoe so they would just kill her".

Dan paled, before he started spluttering with anger. "They are NEVER going to take her" He yelled, waking everyone else up.

They came out of the tents and asked what was happening, Frank sighed- he would have to explain all over again.

"Take her back" The CM sneered as she clicked her fingers.

The guards took Stella back to her cell, after they had left Stella had explained things to Aneisha and Rose who were still awake and then they had all fallen asleep like Zoe and Daisy.

It was 5 o'clock in the morning when everyone woke up, Frank, Tom, and Blane had managed to sleep in the end because they knew the others were safe for now. But Dan was too worried about Zoe. She was his Zoe, the bouncy redhead that could get confused by the smallest things, the girl who looked as pretty and fragile as a china doll but inside was mentally and physically stronger than him, Tom, Aneisha, Frank and Stella put together. She was the most beautiful, strong and funny woman he had ever met and now it would be over before it had possibly begun.

Everyone got dressed and loaded up into the van, there was no traffic so it took about 3 hours, which was still too long.

**Okay guys i was planning for this to be longer but i have just been on the cbbc website and there is a sneak peek of the mayze up so go watch it, i was planning on this being longer but oh well, i havent watched it yet i just wanted to tell you guys first!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Please read it beca****use i left**** the end bit of accidently oops!**

"So what happens next?" Blane asked anxiously.

"Well we installed a tracker in Zoe just incase she was ever taken, its in her bloodstream so we will be able to find them" Frank said.

"But after that?" Dan asked.

"Well a full assault is our only option" The Head sighed.

"Yes, lets get on to it then" Frank replied sitting at the desk.

* * *

"They'll be here soon" Stella said to a sobbing Daisy as she tried to comfort her.

"How?! They don't know where we are" She stated.

"There's a tracker in Zoe's bloodstream, they'll find us" She said, more to convince herself than anyone else.

"I hope so" Daisy whispered.

* * *

"They are actually pretty close, about 4 miles away" Frank said.

"Okay team get kitted up" Lenny gestured his hands in a shifty motion.

The junior agents ran off, worried about their friends and if they were still alive.

* * *

Aneisha was worried about Zoe, she didn't seem to be taking it well, Daisy too. But all she needed to worry about was how they were going to get out.  
Sure there were air-vents and other ways but they didnt know where they were either, none of them had communicators so they would be stranded.

**2 Hours Later**

They heard an alarm go off and Korps agents started running around everywhere, "They're here" Stella said, she got up and straightned her skirt. "Come on". The girls got up, they trusted Stella after all she knew MI9 poilcies and procedures better than the rest of them. Frank, Blane, Carrie, Dan and Tom ran up to the bars.  
"Dan!" Zoe exclaimed as they both reached through the bars and uncomfortably hugged. Frank and Tom managed to hack the lock. The doors slid open and Dan quickly grabbed Zoe and she wrapped her legs around his waist.  
"I missed you" He whispered, they were both crying.  
"I missed you too" She whispered.

"We need to go guys!" Stella said grabbing Franks hand, they all ran off. Straight into The Crime Minister.

"Agent Knight, going somewhere?" She asked.

"Yes actually" Stella said.

The team got into their fighting positions, once she realized she was outnumbered she threw a smoke bomb which caused the team to fall to the floor coughing and ran off.

She would let them go, this time, but next time they wouldnt be so lucky she thought.

* * *

They got outside and into the van, they could finally breathe, the group reunited. Zoe was sat on Dans lap and they were just hugging so the rest of the group left them alone. Stella had her head buried in Frank's chest and their hands were intertwined. Daisy and Blane were looking into each others eyes and hugging, and Tom and Aneisha. They were furiously snogging in the corner.

"I love you Zoe, i dont know what i'd do without you" Dan whispered pecking her gently on the lips.  
"Me too" She whispered back, they were still crying because they realized how close they had come to getting broken up.

Stella was still coughing because she had Asthma when she was younger and she hadnt fully grown out of it.  
"You okay?" Frank asked, Stella nodded. "Do you have your inhaler?" .  
Stella shook her head, "I wasnt planning on getting kidnapped Frank".  
"Wow, an asthma attack yet you still have room for all that sarcasm" He said.  
"Shut up" She muttered, she wasn't feeling well at all.

* * *

**Sorry its short im working on quite a few fics and loads of one-shots!**


	8. Chapter 8

When the team got back to base the kidnapped agents showered and got dressed into pyjamas, the others also wore pyjamas and Frank insisted Stella got taken to MI9 Medical. They concluded it was just an asthma attack and told her to take her inhaler.

The team were all settled now and in the camp beds in HQ, they were watching a film on TV and they were all cuddled up to their partners, Tom fell asleep first and Aneisha just commented on how cute he looked. Zoe fell asleep next in Dan's arms, she had been really confused by the film. Stella squeaked and went to the toilet, she chucked water over her face and looked at her reflection in the mirror, she was knackered. Daisy came running in, "I need to pee" She said before running into one of the cubicles.

"This is like the third time in 20 minutes are you alright?" Stella asked when Daisy came out.  
"You have to promise not to tell anyone" She paused, "Okay you can tell Frank".  
"Youre pregnant?" She asked, Daisy nodded, "Congratulations".  
"Thanks, so are you and Frank ever going to..." Daisy started, Stella frowned.  
"Im not sure" She admitted.

* * *

Daisy, Blane, Stella and Frank were the only people left awake, "Did you tell him?" Daisy asked, Stella shook her head.

"Dais, i thought we would tell everyone together" Blane whined.  
"Did you really expect ME to keep it a secret?" Daisy asked jokingly.

"We're pregnant, well Daisy is" Blane laughed, Frank looked surprised but smiled."Congratulations" He said.

* * *

Once Blane and Daisy were asleep and it was only Frank and Stella, Frank took his chance.

"Do you want kids?" He asked.  
Stella nodded, "I think so, i never really had to worry about it, once we broke up all i thought about was work, it was all i had".  
Frank nodded knowingly, "Well, we might have to wait until Korps is gone, otherwise who knows what they'll do?"

Stella nodded, "They might never be gone"  
"We'll do it" Frank said strongly, "One day" He sighed as did Stella and they fell asleep with the telly still on. Cuddled up, thats how they wanted to stay for the rest of their lives, together.

* * *

**Thanks for reading guys this is the last chappy but i might do a sequel if anyone's interested? If you recognize anything i haven't used it intentionally, things mix up in my mind so i can't help it! Thanks ~Riot!**


End file.
